1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a liquid container, and a host device.
2. Related Art
Storage devices that sequentially store pieces of data transmitted from a host device are known. There are cases where, in such storage devices, processing of pieces of data of logical addresses that are accessed before a desired logical address needs to be performed in order to execute write processing of a piece of data corresponding to the desired logical address. For example, in the case where first to k-th (k is an integer of two or more) write data packets are sequentially transmitted from a host device, the first to k−1-th write data packets need to be received as well in order to perform write processing of the k-th write data packet in the storage device. In this case, if the storage device executes write processing of the first to k−1-th write data packets, the write time greatly increases.
Therefore, a storage device or a host device in which a data packet that need not be written is not written is disclosed.
A host device that transmits a write data packet to which a data parity bit is added to a storage device and the storage device in which an error detection operation decoder checks the parity and writing is not enabled when there is an error are disclosed in JP-A-2009-259225. According to the method in JP-A-2009-259225, the host device generates data (feeding coded data) including an error with respect to an address where the data need not to be written and transmits the data to the storage device, and as a result, the storage device can omit write processing.
Also, a host device that transmits a data packet including a write enable bit WE to a storage device and the storage device that, in the case where the write enable bit WE designates that writing is not permitted, only updates the address and does not perform writing are disclosed in JP-A-2012-88779. According to the method in JP-A-2012-88779, as a result of the host device transmitting a data packet, in which the write enable bit WE is set such that writing is not permitted, to the storage device, the storage device can omit write processing.
With the method disclosed in JP-A-2009-259225, when an error is detected, the storage device cannot distinguish between an error actually having occurred and the host device having transmitted the feeding coded data. Also, with the method disclosed in JP-A-2012-88779, the host device needs to include the write enable bit WE in a data packet that is to be transmitted. Therefore, the size of the data packet increases, or the size of write data that is included in the data packet decreases.